Under Pressure
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal wakes up in an abandoned building which is about to be demolished. Peter is looking for him. Tick Tock! Possible Spoilers from Season 1 - still writing so can't be sure what will come out -
1. Chapter 1

**Under Pressure**

Neal felt fire behind his eyes as he slowly came to. What had happened? Why did his head ache so much? He tried to remember, his eyes slowly opening.

The room was dilapidated, chunks of cement and sheet rock around the room in large piles. It seemed to be an abandoned basement or cellar. The room was dimly lit with a small lantern in the corner and two small dirty windows just below street level he guessed. The windows were dark meaning it was probably night outside. How long had he been out?

He shifted slightly finding he was stuck in a kneeling position, his head having been slumped down, his chin laying on his chest when he had waken. He lifted his head a bit more and found he was sitting inside what appeared to be a very large safe. He tried to stand but his legs were securely bound to the bottom of the safe as were his arms which were bound behind him at the elbows then chained to some ring where his feet were also attached. Neal pulled on his bindings but it was soon obvious he wasn't going to be free any time soon. He sniffed in frustration, his mouth full of rags, a large piece of duct tape over his lips.

Neal shook his head slightly to wake himself, looking around the space, noticing something odd in the corner. He focused, his vision blurring in and out of until he could identify the item. The room was charged, the kind of explosives you see when they blow up buildings for demolition. He shifted trying his bonds again, the sight making him want to get free that much faster.

"Don't bother trying to get free. Nothing to pick." He looked up to see a man with a ski mask on his face. The voice wasn't familiar but the man was large, over six feet with dark hair but there were no other identifying marks seeing the man wore matching dark clothes and gloves.

"Nobody knows you're here, but when you don't show up for work tomorrow your partner should be looking for you. We left the tracker on for just that reason." The man's voice was deep and gravelly, tone cold. Neal turned as much as he could seeing only a hint of his anklet. The light was green. For once he wished it could have been red. Someone grasped his chin and pulled his face back, the man crouched before him, brown eyes looking at him with a smug glare.

"The FBI needs to learn to keep their noses out of things that don't concern them. Everything would be fine and you wouldn't be here if not for your keeper's interference." The man was looking at him closely as if trying to decide on something, finally letting go of Neal's chin and standing.

"Get some sleep... you have a long day ahead of you." The man's tone was sarcastic, Neal looking up at him curious at the comment. He watched the man pull something, a rag out of his pocket and press it against Neal's face. He struggled against his bonds a moment, the sickly sweet smell filling his nostrils, his body giving into the scent till his head fell loosely to his shoulder. He barely felt the rag pulled from his face as the chloroform took over.

"Sleep well, con." Neal heard his captor's voice fading into the darkness as he passed into unconsciousness.

**()()()**

Peter sat on his sofa, Elizabeth curled up at his side with her head leaning on his shoulder, eyes closed. His attention was on the television, the screen flickering in the dimly lit living room. The nightly news was on and he was paying attention to a particular story, turning the volume up just enough to be heard.

"In today's news, the case against Farrold Property Management has opened up a can of worms. Everything from racketeering, money laundering and accusations of 'slum lording' on the books against the owner, Jonathan Farrold, III. We tried to get a comment but he refused to speak to our reporters. The case is being handled by the FBI..." Peter turned as he felt Elizabeth moving beside him, her hand rubbing at her eyes sleepily.

"Honey, you're still awake?" She looked up at the clock and then at the TV.

"They were talking about the case against Farrold. He would have gotten away scot free if not for the inside information we found on his misappropriation of funds to his tenants. The rest may not go through but slum lording is something we can get him on. It's a start." He sounded frustrated, her hands gently reaching up to massage his shoulders.

"You've been investigating him for a long time haven't you? I think I remember the name coming up around the time you caught Neal." She spoke softly, hands kneading the knots from his shoulders and neck as he nodded, eyes closed.

"Yeah. He's a slippery one, Farrold. He cons on a whole other level than Neal. _It's not considered theft when rich men do it..._" He said the line as if thinking about someone. Neal had said that once and it applied to this case more than anything he'd heard. Peter turned and pulled his wife close to him, kissing her. She smiled and reciprocated, both of them rising as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"I'll talk to Neal in the morning. He hasn't been on this case but he might have some ideas."

**()()()**

Neal was dreaming.

_He had been walking down the street towards June's, the early evening traffic passing by noisily. He didn't even notice the car stalking him, a navy blue sedan. He had just been hanging out with Mozzie and Alex, his mind a little tipsy with good wine, food and the fun they'd had. He wasn't expecting what happened._

_He was across the street, staring at June's when he felt a hand wrap itself around his mouth and another around his chest. Neal struggled but he hadn't been prepared, something sharp poking him in the neck. The hands continued to hold him, more hands keeping him still till whatever was in the needle had entered his system and he felt his legs starts to wobble._

"_**Hurry up and get him in the car!**__" The voice was low, gravelly. Neal felt himself carried, his feet dragging on the ground as they pulled him over to a dark blue car. He saw the trunk open up, his arms pulled back behind him and tied securely as were his legs. He felt rags stuffed into his mouth and tape pulled over his lips. He didn't struggle, the drug making him lethargic, eyes rolling up to see dark figures standing over him._

"_**He's looking at us!**__" One of the two men peered down, all them with ski masks. The other one just shrugged._

"_**He can't see our faces. Close it already!**__" The man walked away, leaving the second to reach up and pull the door down. Neal felt a kind of fear as he saw the trunk closed and everything went black._

Neal opened his eyes, his head leaning forward against his chest. His body ached, his legs and arms nearly numb from the position he was forced to kneel in. He lifted up his head with a muffled groan, looking around in the dim light. It took him a moment before he remembered where he was and why. He winced slightly, the after effects of the chloroform making him feel nauseated but he couldn't be with his mouth full of rags and covered with tape. He swallowed hard, trying hard to control his breathing since he could only breathe through his nose. The lantern from the night before was gone, the pale light of early morning filtering in through the two small dirty windows he'd noticed previously. He heard footsteps nearby and saw the man with the ski mask again.

"Ah... you're awake. Good!" The man brought something small and set it up in front of the young man. It was a large screened laptop, images on the display that looked like video from a surveillance camera. Neal blinked a few times to focus and saw it was a multi-display of several scenes around and inside a construction site. He saw the man set it up on a crate at eye level with Neal.

"I thought you might want to watch this. Your friend has already put in a query to your whereabouts and we're just waiting for him to show. I guess he cares if he worried about you not being there for him to pick you up." The man smirked, Neal starting as he realized they were monitoring June's. Peter must have gone to pick him up and found he hadn't come home. Neal gave a muffled protest, his head swimming as he moved. The man chuckled.

"Wouldn't do so much moving if I were you. Your lack of activity and the chloroform won't mix so good." The man didn't sound concerned, his tone more matter of fact than anything. Neal was pretty certain he was going to be a statistic by the end of the day. He looked at the monitor trying to take his attention off his nausea, the man smiling.

"I'll be leaving now. This building will be demolished in about..." the man looked down at his watch, an expensive one Neal noted with something inscribed along the side he couldn't quite read.

"... one hour. Enjoy your last few minutes while you can. Your friend should have figured out where you are by now. I know he checks your anklet information." The man saluted him and left, Neal struggling weakly but stopping when the nausea threatened again. He couldn't afford to be sick in the state he was in. He would just choke. Neal closed his eyes and shifted as much as he could, the numbness in his arms and legs killing him. He could barely feel his body, a very slight tingling from his limbs despite it efforts. It was making him dizzy or maybe that was the after effects of what they gave him mixed with the chloroform. He shook his head a bit, turning his attention back to the laptop. There was movement on the screen.

_Peter?_ He saw someone that looked like his partner on the screen in the upper right-hand corner. The monitor showed Peter walking towards what appeared to be a portable trailer, a tall man with dark hair turning to look at him.

**()()()**

Peter was surprised when Neal wasn't waiting outside for him. He parked the car when the young man didn't answer his phone and stepped out, walking over to the ornate entrance and knocked. June answered, smiling at Peter in surprise.

"Neal's not here, Peter." She watched him blink in surprise, adding a look of her own.

"His bed wasn't slept in this morning. I figured you knew. He went out last night with Mozzie and didn't come back." She shrugged helplessly, inviting him inside but he shook his head.

"Thanks June but I really need to get to work. If you see Neal, have him call me." He watched her nod as he walked back to the Taurus and got in. He sat there a moment before starting the car and pulling back into traffic. Peter pushed a button on the dash and said: "Call Marshalls." The dash dialing the number for him.

"_US Marshall's, how may I assist you?_" The female voice replied crisply from the other side.

"FBI Agent Peter Burke requesting details on tracker 9305 Alpha. Neal Caffrey." He waited while they typed in the information. She replied almost immediately.

"_Tracker 9305 Alpha is located at the corner of fourth and Roosevelt. It appears to be an abandoned building, Agent Burke. Did you need some assistance?_" Her voice was still professional but he shook his head.

"No. Thanks." He hung up and spoke to the dash again.

"Call Hughes." Peter wiped at his brow nervously, unsure what he was going to tell his boss. He didn't think Neal was up to no good but when he hung out with Mozzie, things happened. The phone picked up, Hughes' curt voice answering.

"_Hughes... Ah Peter. What's up?_" Peter gulped despite the actual calm sound of his boss' voice. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm going to be late for work, Reese. Neal's missing." He heard quiet on the other end then a cough.

"Missing how, Peter? I thought he had gotten this whole '_running_' thing out of his system." Hughes sounded controlled despite the topic, his tone mild but still curt as always. Peter flinched slightly even though it was a phone call. He could imagine the look on his boss' face and it made him feel badly.

"I went to pick him up and he wasn't there. June says she hasn't seen him since last night and I can't get him on his phone. I honestly don't think he ran but I have an address for his tracker. I'm going to investigate it now." He waited for Hughes reaction, a moment of silence again and then a positive grunt.

"Did you want me to send Jones out there? What's the address?" Peter gave Hughes the address and sighed to himself hoping whatever was going on was explainable but with Neal, nothing was ever easy. He heard Hughes grunt again and they said their good-byes.

Peter headed for the address he'd been given by the US Marshalls and arrived at the edge of Neal's two mile tether. It was a part of town just past the park that was under major urban renewal. The abandoned building had a large sign on it marked: **Coming Soon! from Farrold Property Management Group**. Under the words was an image of a concept drawing for a high end hotel and shopping center. Peter frowned, looking at the three story building. It looked to have been a tenement of some kind and the area was cleared for several hundred feet. Peter drove around till he found the trailer with the construction crew and pulled up. He parked and stepped out into the sunlight, walking over to the trailer and a man that looked like a foreman.

"Hi..." Peter smiled as charmingly as he could. How was he supposed to explain that Neal's tracker showed up here to this man? Well he had his badge. That should be official enough. He heard the man barking orders over his cell and then looking back at him curiously.

"I'm sorry sir, but the area is closed to the public." The man was polite but there was a hint of suspicion, the man noting Peter's suit. Peter noticed, holding out his hand.

"My name is Agent Burke. I have reason to believe there may be someone hiding here on the premises. I need to check it out." Peter spoke politely but he saw the expression on the man's face turn from being startled to indifference quickly.

"Agent Burke was it? I can't let you onto the property. We're scheduled to blast the building in less than 30 minutes." The man wore a nice suit with a safety orange vest over it and a hard hat on his head along with safety glasses. Peter noticed the watch on the man's wrist under his sleeve, an expensive looking timepiece.

"There may be someone _hiding_ on your premises. I need to look for them." He flashed his badge, the man eyeing him curiously but still shaking his head and yelling over the sounds of the alarms, crews and equipment.

"Someone's hiding? How? This place has been checked out already today. We found nobody on the premises, Agent Burke." The man shrugged at him, Peter feeling a tension in his neck from frustration.

"Just give me five minutes to look. Please." He yelled to the man over the noise.

"I can't do that! The blast is on a timer and cannot be turned off if you don't get out in time. I can't be responsible for your safety, Agent Burke!" The man shrugged again as if helpless to do more. Peter gently grasped the man's arm, getting his attention again.

"I have to insist you let me check your premises." Peter saw the man look at him again, that same hint of surprise there as if the man were hiding something but it disappeared the moment the man started to speak.

"If you can get a search warrant; Fine." He thought he saw the man smirk before turning away from him and giving him the cold shoulder. Peter was mad now. Not just because Neal was possibly hiding here but this man was obviously obstructing him from looking inside. He was about to approach the man again when someone tugged on his coat sleeve.

"Peter!" Jones stood there, a curious look on his face. He smiled at his subordinate.

"Hey." He pulled Jones a few feet away and leaned closer.

"Neal's tracker says he's in this building but the foreman won't let me...in." He looked as Jones pulled a sheet of paper out of his jacket with a grin.

"Hughes said you might need this. Shall we?" Jones was smiling broadly as was Peter, nodding and leading the way. He tapped on the foreman's shoulder, the man turning and looking at him without hiding his annoyance.

"Agent, I already told you I can't..." He saw the paper in Peter's hand and his face paled slightly. Peter was smiling stiffly.

"I believe we have 20 minutes for you to give me a quick tour around. I think we'll both need a hard hat and vest."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

The foreman reluctantly sent a man into the trailer to get them both hardhats, orange vests and safety glasses. He whispered something to the man who walked back and offered to take them quickly through the site.

"We have to hurry! We have less than 20 minutes before the timed detonation. These new systems can't be reset." He hurried them along, Peter and Jones following as quickly as possible.

It didn't take long to sweep the whole building seeing most of the walls, doors and fixtures were already removed and it was easy to go up and down the levels. They made it through all three floors rapidly, only the basement remained but the crewman stopped them.

"We can't go down there. Ceiling collapsed in places and there's no stairs. It's unstable." The man started to move them along, Peter noticing fresh footprints in the dust around the opposite side of the entrance to the basement. He made a motion to Jones, the crewman looking at them.

"Some one's been here recently." Peter said and saw the crewman blink and look, noticing the footprints. He shrugged.

"Probably demolitions. They have to set explosives around the building." He pointed up at a charge of C4 or some other explosive set onto the wall with wires and a timer. Peter nodded, still curious about the footprints and the basement but he heard a different alarm now. The crewman looked nervous.

"I'm sorry but we have to go now!" He pushed them back out into the sunlight, all three of them running back towards the trailer where the foreman was.

**()()()**

Peter shook hands with the crewman as did Jones, standing off to the side as the foreman came back out of the trailer and barked orders into his cell. People were running in from all around, clearing the area. Peter still couldn't shake the feeling that something about those footprints at the basement entrance were significant.

The foreman looked at them curiously, walking over once the area was clear.

"Did you find what you were looking for, agents?" He didn't sound very sincere Peter thought but he shook his head. The man nodded back.

"Sorry but you'll have to leave. The blast is about to go off." He shrugged at them, another crewman coming to take the gear they borrowed and escort them off the lot. Peter was feeling peeved now but he couldn't really complain. The man did let them go through the site. Both Jones and he walked back to their cars outside the fence, the crewman closing it as they left, a hostile look on the man's face. That feeling kept nagging Peter about the footprints. He didn't know why but motioned to Jones.

"Something doesn't feel right. I just can't place my finger on it." He saw Jones nod back, both of them getting into their cars to leave but pausing as they heard the countdown. They looked up as they felt as well as saw the demolition as the building started to collapse upon itself. Dust and debris sailed up like smoke, filling the sky, the ground rumbling around them from the explosion.

Peter looked at the scene and hoped to God Neal hadn't been in there.

**()()()**

Neal had nodded off, despite seeing Peter on the screen. He felt a bit light headed, his mind wandering till he felt himself wake up a moment and stare at the laptop again. Time must have passed, Peter no longer showed up on the screen and the sounds were different. It had gotten quieter, the alarm having changed to a countdown sound. He shifted his weight slightly, looking at the laptop again as he sensed movement on one of the screenshots.

_Peter?_ He saw him again but Jones was there. They were taking off hardhats and vests, handing them to a man who was rushing them off site. The foreman seemed familiar, that watch looking like one he'd seen before. Neal looked up and to the right, the explosive he had noticed earlier beeping now, loudly. He saw the timer blink on and the numbers starting to move. He struggled, realizing what was going to happen. The beeping started to get higher in pitch, faster. Neal's eyes widened, looking around and doing all he could to push himself further back into the open safe, his face turned and pressed away from the opening as much as he could.

He was going to die. He knew that before he realized what was going on. Neal wasn't even sure why he was going to die. The man had told him little except that it was some kind of revenge against Peter. It was strange. He wasn't really afraid of dying. Neal was more afraid of what Peter would think had happened to him. Maybe he thought OPR had fooled with the anklet again and he had run. He felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. Until they cleared out the debris which could take weeks, nobody would find his body here and by then even if he survived the blast, he'd die of starvation if not thirst. The tears kept falling. He thought about Mozzie and Alex... June and Elizabeth. Would they all think he ran? He couldn't stand to think of the disappointment in Peter's eyes.

The blast was sudden, the shock wave knocking his head back against the inside of the safe, stunning him. Neal slumped towards the inside of the safe, eyes closed. He was only vaguely aware of the sound of rock and stone collapsing around him. The air was warm and dusty, his lungs filling with debris as he breathed through his nose. He gave muffled coughs, strangling on the clouds of dust. It was as if he had been pushed into a giant rock crusher, the sound deafening, ground rumbling around him. He blacked out.

**()()()**

Peter drove off, following Jones back to the office that nagging feeling still bothering him. The foreman had seemed smug in a manner that made him think he'd been hiding something but they'd gone through the whole building minus the basement which by all obvious means was collapsed and seen no sign of Neal. If he'd been there maybe he had moved on.

"Dial US Marshalls." Peter called out to the dash, the number dialing automatically.

"_US Marshall's, how may I assist you?_" The male voice replied crisply from the other side.

"FBI Agent Peter Burke requesting details on tracker 9305 Alpha. Neal Caffrey." He waited while they typed in the information. He replied almost immediately.

"_Tracker 9305 Alpha is located at the corner of fourth and Roosevelt. It appears to be an abandoned building, Agent Burke. Did you need some assistance?_" His voice was still professional but Peter shook his head, that nagging feeling making his breakfast want to come up.

"No. Thanks." He hung up and spoke to the dash again.

"Call Jones." He heard the phone dial and could see his colleague turn slightly in the car ahead.

"_Peter? What's up?_" Jones sounded like he knew what was going to be said. Peter swallowed, his mouth feeling dry suddenly.

"I called and the tracker still says that Neal is at the site. I need to do some digging. Tell Hughes I needed to take some time." He watched Jones nod from ahead before Peter turned off to the right and headed down another road.

**()()()**

It was blindingly dark when Neal finally came to. How long had he been out? His body ached worse than before, the feeling of rock pressed against his chest. The air felt thin, his mouth dry, swallowing despite the tightness in his throat. He gave a muffled cough through the gag feeling himself sneeze out dust through his nose.

_Hard... to breathe..._

He felt his chest growing tight, his body seizing up as he started to hyperventilate. He shuddered and twitched in the darkness, trying to breathe normally but it was hard as he felt himself panicking.

_Breathe..._

He blinked in the darkness.

_Peter?_

_Breathe..._

Neal heard his friend's voice in his head, the memory of the vault coming back. The air had been thin there and he had passed out till Peter helped him. He felt his breathing start to calm, his chest loosening up as his body relaxed and he slumped back. Once his breathing went back to normal, he did the only thing he could think of to free himself.

There was a loud _pop_ as his left arm pulled from it's socket. Neal gave a muffled scream, slumping back more but now he was able to pull his right arm free from the rope, slipping it with some effort through the manacle. He felt skin tear, his wrist and finger joints popping out of sockets to free himself finally. He went entirely by touch, the darkness thicker than pitch as he had his right arm free and loosened his left. Both arms and hands were tingling, his left hurting the most. He pulled the tape from his mouth and spit out the rags, coughing and hacking.

It took him a minute to catch his breath, the pain unbearable but he had to free his legs. He felt with his right and managed to free himself after a while. Wasn't like he was going anywhere, the rock and stone still pressing against him even when he managed to adjust his body to a better position. He was squished inside the safe which only had enough room for him to fit. Neal felt the flow of blood return to his legs if only a bit, curling up inside the small space, his back towards what he thought was the opening where the rock was.

He coughed, body shivering from exhaustion and the ordeal he'd gone through. It wasn't over yet. He was trapped inside a safe at the bottom of a demolished building. The air would disappear soon and then he would pass out and before anyone found him he'd be dead from lack of oxygen if not from lack of food and water. He felt himself passing out already, body giving in when he felt a buzzing in his pocket. It startled him, his right hand reaching in gingerly. He had dislocated a few fingers he knew when freeing himself, his left arm still hanging loosely across his chest. He felt around till he had the cell in his hand and flipped it open. He heard a voice on the other end, the dim light showing him his small cell.

"_Neal? Neal are you there?_" The voice was familiar, a sense of comfort overcoming his fear for a moment.

"Mozzie?" His voice was raspy and hoarse as he spoke into the phone. He shifted slightly, slipping off his shoes so his feet were more comfortable. The voice on the other end sounded relieved.

"_The Suit was looking for you. Where are you? They think you ran. I won't rat you out if you did. Just let me know you're ok._" Mozzie was rambling now, his nervousness taking over. Neal felt himself smile despite everything.

"Peter? He was here but he didn't know I was here." He mumbled, brain was starting to feel oddly and he felt like laughing for strange reason but he didn't, stifling the urge.

"_Neal? What are you talking about? Where are you? I'll come get you._" Mozzie sounded more worried than he ever had, Neal feeling a warmth coming over him although he was shivering.

"Bring a lot of shovels, Mozzie. Better yet, bring flowers. I think this is my grave. Ashes to ashes... dust to dust..." He mumbled again, tongue feeling dry and a little too thick. He swallowed, licking at his lips and tasting salty dirt and rock dust.

"_Neal... I'm going to track you ok? Keep the phone on._" Mozzie was moving in the background the sound loud enough to make him think it was nearby in the quiet of the small space.

"Sure... marco..." Neal sounded delirious now, his eyes starting to grow heavy. He panted, his chest feeling tight again. He loosened his tie, removing it and made a sling for his left arm out of it as best he could in the dim light of the phone. He also removed his jacket, draping it over himself as he sat squished in the small space shivering.

"_Neal, it says you're in an abandoned building near Roosevelt and fourth. Does that sound right? Neal?_" Mozzie sounded more worried than ever but Neal didn't think he cared anymore, his eyes heavier as he tried to roll over and fall asleep.

"Yeah... there used to be a building there but they... they... it's dust now. Boom! All go... ne..." His voice faded as he slumped, the phone falling to his lap.

"_Neal? Neal... keep talking to me... Neal!_"

**()()()**

Peter found nothing about Neal's whereabouts other than he had vanished into thin air since seeing Mozzie. June had seen neither hide nor hair of the young man since he'd gone out the other night. Peter sighed, heading home as he felt his stomach grumbling. Maybe Neal had stopped there or left a message. He could only hope.

"_Call from Elizabeth..._" The dash spoke, Peter blinking as he told it to pick up.

"Hey El, what's up?" I was just heading back..." She interrupted him as he heard noise behind her. Someone was talking or maybe muttering. He wasn't sure.

"_Honey... Aren't you supposed to be at work?_" She sounded confused, the voice in the background still muttering.

"I've been looking for Neal. He's vanished. Who's there with you, El?" He was concerned till she told him who.

"_Mozzie. He's been muttering about Neal but I can't get him to calm down. Please say you're almost here._" She sounded worried and he nodded to the dash.

"Yes, just around the corner. Give him tea or something. I'll be right there."

**()()()**

When Peter showed up, Mozzie was pacing the dining area, his voice mumbling low about something. He seemed to perk up as the agent walked in, El giving her husband a hug as he whispered to her.

"You ok?" He watched her nod, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her before he turned to Mozzie.

"Mozz..." He didn't get beyond that when Mozzie pushed his phone into his hand. Peter blinked, the little guy usually very private with his cell, picking it up and noticing it was in a call already.

"Speak Suit..." Mozzie wasn't pushy, just asking. Peter nodded, lifting the phone to his ear and listening. He didn't hear anything at first then a slight gasp. He started, looking surprised as he finally found his voice.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He had no idea what was going on till he heard it.

"_Pe... ter? Is... that... you?_" He heard Neal's voice weak and coughing on the other side. The young man sounded poorly, his breath panting in the background. Peter felt a pang in his chest, walking over to a chair and sitting. Elizabeth was by his side, hands wrapped around his shoulders as she stood behind him.

"Neal? Where are you? I went to look for you today." Peter waited, the panting sound mixed with a couple of wheezy gasps before he heard Neal's voice again.

"_Buil... ding... demo... molished._" Neal sounded weak, voice barely audible. Peter felt that pain in his chest spread till he felt knots in his stomach and neck. Elizabeth seemed to sense his distress, taking the phone and listening.

"Neal? Are you hurt?" She saw Peter's shoulders tighten as he stood and paced a bit, his eyes never leaving the phone.

"_El?_" Neal sounded lost, tired like a little boy. She looked about to cry so Peter took the phone back.

"Neal... your tracker says you were at an abandoned building. What were you doing there?" Peter had gone into father mode, his voice almost chiding. He saw El glaring at him slightly. He blushed, looking guilty as he heard Neal shifting on the other side.

"_Kid...napped. Some... thing about... you? Watch... expensive._" Neal's voice was sounding like he was fading, his voice breathy as he seemed to fight to speak. Peter was worrying now, not sure how to help the young man. He was looking around in a panic trying to think...

"Neal... don't sleep. Ok? Talk to El." He handed the phone to her and she nodded uncertainly, Peter walking over to the corner and grabbing up his own cell, dialing.

"_Hughes... Burke? Jones told me you didn't find Caffrey and you're taking time. What's up?_" He didn't sound mad so much as concerned. Peter didn't care really just hoping for help.

"I need another warrant for that site, Reese. Neal's trapped there beneath the rubble." He was trying to keep his voice calm and wasn't sure how successful he was being under the circumstances. He saw El looking watery eyed as she spoke to Neal on Mozzie's cell.

"_What happened with the first one?_" Hughes sounded curious now.

"They let us look if a bit reluctantly but we only had limited time and we couldn't get to the basement. We didn't find Caffrey so I thought maybe it had been a mistake and his tracker was broken but he's calling us on another cell. He's in the rubble. We have to get him out before he runs out of air!" He was feeling an anger at the situation, remembering the foreman.

"_Fine. I can get you one but you need to let me know what's going on. I can't just get people out there to dig up a site if Neal's not there._" Hughes was only slightly irritated but it didn't seem directed at Peter. He sighed and nodded.

"He says he was kidnapped. Someone took him there and I think I know who. Neal mentioned a watch... the foreman had a very unusual timepiece." Hughes interrupted him.

"_We can't arrest someone because they have a unique watch. Anything else you can think of, Peter? They're going to think we're harassing them by getting a second warrant. I want to be sure this is by the book._"

Peter thought a moment.

"That case on Farrold... This property is owned by him. He's threatened to have my badge taken in the past when I investigated him on legitimate charges. Does that work?"

He heard Hughes grunt and a sound like someone walking inside the office.

"_Jones is here. I'll send him over to your house with the warrant and you can head over there. I'll also get some of our emergency crews to help with the extraction and meet you there._"


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Neal could barely breathe; his chest tight and hurting. He could hear Elizabeth on the other end of the cell talking to him, her voice turning into an indistinct buzzing in his ears as he felt unconsciousness sweep over him.

"_**NEAL!**_"

He perked up again if only a little. El sounded angry making him wonder what he did wrong.

"I'm sorry, El. Please don't be mad." He wasn't sure what he was apologizing for actually, his brain fuzzy. He heard her speak again.

"_You need to stay awake, Neal. Please. Say your ABCs..._" She sounded a bit uncertain but he didn't seem to comprehend much, taking it all in as gospel. He felt himself nod.

"Ok... A... B... C..." He started going through the alphabet slowly, his voice slurring ever so slightly. He paused around M as if he had forgotten the next letter.

"_NEAL... N... keep going..."_ El's voice was firm making him remember a teacher with a similar tone he'd had in elementary. She had been very strict and liked to smack kids on the back of the head if you were sassy. He thought he felt that slap, waking up slightly and nodding again.

"Yes... N... O... P..." He kept going slowly, finally making it to Z. He heard a thankful sigh on the other side.

"_Neal... 1 x 1 is..."_ She was doing multiplication now. He was good at math, feeling like he had reverted back to grade school, his brain turning to mush except when he concentrated on her voice.

"One..." He answered, voice still slightly slurring.

"_2 x 2 is..._"

**()()()**

El did what she could to keep him talking. She even started asking him about various artists, Mozzie pulling out a book on the shelf and pointing things out for her to ask. Neal proved to be fairly accurate with his answers with the occasional verbal prod to wake him up. Meanwhile, Jones finally showed up, listening to El's strange conversation and looking at Mozz curiously.

"What's going on, Peter?" He whispered to his boss, the agent frowning a bit.

"Neal... they're distracting him into staying awake. He's not doing well. He's been slurring some so I think the air is already starting to thin out. I don't know what kind of space he's in, Clinton." Peter had an anguished look on his face, pulling on his jacket and motioning for El and Mozz to follow.

"You're both coming along. Talk to him on the phone and I'll drive."

**()()()**

It took about 20 minutes to arrive at the site, Hughes already there along with an angry looking foreman. Peter recognized the smug bastard, his voice booming as he yelled at Reese. Jones walked up along with Peter who pulled his boss aside a moment leaving Jones and some other agents that had apparently come with Hughes to talk with the foreman.

"Peter, what took you so long? I expected you to be here already!" Hughes didn't really sound angry, most of it frustration he thought at dealing with the construction crew here.

"Neal... he's on the cell." He pointed towards the Taurus where El sat with the door open, her face looking up and nodding sadly as she continued to talk into the phone. Hughes nodded.

"He's awake? How does he sound?" Hughes started walking that way, Peter following. Mozzie was in the car behind El, looking nervous as both agents headed towards the vehicle. He looked like he might run. El looked up at them, a quizzical look at Peter.

"Mind if I talk to him, Elizabeth?" Hughes spoke kindly, taking the cell from her and holding it up.

"Caffrey... it's Hughes." His voice was it's usual curt manner.

"_Hughes? I didn't do it... I swear!_" Neal's voice was barely audible, slurring slightly and sounding petulant like a little boy. Hughes blinked, looking over at Peter and handing the phone back to El with a nod.

"Dammit... he doesn't sound good at all. I already have a crew ready and we're trying to get these idiots to help us clear the debris but the foreman is arguing they can't do anything till the dust settles. I told him hell, our man's in there!"

Peter couldn't help but smile ever so slightly, Hughes nodding with his own smile.

"I'm ready to dig him out with my bare hands if that helps."

**()()()**

It took another 20 minutes before a herd of earth moving equipment showed and the FBI started moving out to clear the area. They had a general idea where Neal might be under the rubble. The foreman stood aside allowing the Feds to do their thing, Peter noting the smug look on the man's face. Something bothered him about it but all he was thinking about at the moment was getting Neal out of the ground. As they stood aside for the rescue crew, a limo pulled up just outside the site. A man dressed in blue jeans and a white linen shirt slipped out of the vehicle and walked in like he owned the place. Peter nudged Jones, Hughes walking over. The man noticed Peter first, smiling in a falsely kind manner.

"Agent Burke. So nice to see you again." The man's tone was facetious as he glanced down his nose at him. Hughes stepped closer, his smile wide, an expression Peter and Jones had learned to avoid.

"Mr. Farrold, I wanted to thank you for cooperating considering the circumstances." Hughes kept his voice even but Peter could see that vein pulsing in his boss' neck. He didn't trust the man any more than the rest of them. Farrold nodded stiffly, by all appearances cooperating with them.

"I'm glad to be of help. If someone is trapped beneath the rubble, I'd like to know how they got there. I wouldn't want the responsibility of knowing I didn't help the FBI find _their_ man." He seemed to emphasize that last part making Peter's eyes narrow. Farrold just smiled stiffly at him, his hazel eyes flashing with some hidden agenda.

"If you need any more assistance, please feel free to contact me. I just stopped by to make sure everything was satisfactory." He saw the nod from Hughes, giving Peter a quick knowing glance before turning with a slight nod of his head and leaving. They all watched the man enter his limo and leave, the tension in the air obvious. Hughes turned to Peter, patting him gently on the shoulder.

"Let's go find Caffrey."

**()()()**

Peter was on the sidelines watching the rescue and construction crews clearing out the rubble. They were all taking turns talking to Neal and trying their best to keep him conscious. Mozzie even walked out with them, his nervousness tenfold from the amount of Feds around. He mumbled slightly to himself but seemed to calm some when he realized why they were there. He knew they were trying to help Neal.

"Neal? It's Peter..." He waited for a reply, the silence there again.

"NEAL?" He spoke loudly, waiting for a reply and relaxing once he heard a weak cough on the other end.

"_Pe..._" The young man wasn't able to finish his sentence but he was trying at least.

"We're digging you out. They've already dug out a good story of debris. They're getting closer. Just hang on. Ok?" He thought he heard Neal reply, imagining the young man's face nodding. Peter tried not to imagine what his partner must be going through down there. He felt El's arms around him as she leaned against him.

"_O...k..._" Neal's voice was starting to sound a bit staticy. Peter wondering what that meant.

"Neal?" He heard a beeping in the background looking at Mozzie's phone but it wasn't his making that noise.

"Neal... is your phone beeping? Neal?"

**()()()**

Neal felt the tightness in his chest growing with each breath. It was getting harder for him to talk much less breathe. He was having flashbacks to the vault when he passed out looking for the kill switch. He tried not to think about it concentrating on talking to Peter, El and Mozzie. They were trying their best to keep him calm and awake even if he was feeling a bit unsure why. His mind was feeling a bit hazy, partially from being drugged and chloroformed and partially from the pain he felt. It was all he could do to remain alert, shifting his weight as he felt his limbs falling asleep again.

"_Neal... is your phone beeping? Neal?_" Peter was talking to him but the sound was staticy, quieter. He shook his head a bit but it wasn't him. That's when he noticed the beeping sound. It was soft but it was there and he peered down at the cell display. The battery indicator was down to barely one bar.

"Peter... I only have... one bar left." He gave a little cough, gazing at the battery indicator with a bit of fear. Once the cell died he'd be bathed in darkness and silence again. He shivered at the thought.

"_Neal... if the phone... we're coming to get you. Ok? Just hold on._" Peter's voice sounded calm despite the worry he knew his friend was feeling. He smiled, leaning his head on one shoulder tiredly.

"Ok... I trust you, Peter. I..." the phone suddenly went dead, the light fading to black. Neal could still see a kind of '_after image'_ of the glow even as the darkness returned. His heart started to race ever so slightly, his chest feeling tighter as he felt panic set in. His pulse started to rise as he heard as well as felt the rock shifting around him like some gigantic beast. Some of the rock pressed up to him from the safe opening, his little bit of room closing him in further. Neal started to feel more claustrophobic, feeling around the small space blindly as his anxiety rose.

"Peter? PETER!" He screamed his voice loud in the small space. He beat on the side of the safe in the darkness, panic filling his tired mind and body till he couldn't move anymore. He slumped; knees pulled tightly to his chest and closed his eyes. He felt himself shiver from exhaustion, body feeling colder than it ever had.

"Peter..." his voice trailed off weakly as he started to pass out. He could feel the rock shifting around him, the safe moving slightly. He paid no attention, his eyes shut tightly. He felt his body relax, a sense of unnatural calm overcoming him as he fell into unconsciousness.

**()()()**

Someone was nudging him. Neal rolled over, giving a sleepy sound of protest but the nudging continued. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a set of blue eyes looking back at him under long dark lashes and hair. He blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up.

"Kate?" Neal looked around seeing for the first time where he was. She smiled at him, her hands gently grasping his.

"Hey sleepy head. Aren't you going to be late for work?" Her voice was facetious, eyes flashing playfully at him as she lowered her face to his and kissed him. It felt real… Neal pulling her closer and kissing her back.

"Work? Uhm…" He tried to remember what kind of job he would be getting up for, his mind a blank. She laughed in a light manner, poking him in the shoulder.

"Your new job at the museum. You told me you were working in the gift shop." She kissed him again, rolling out of bed as he looked at her in surprise. Kate was wearing one of his shirts, the hem barely covering her legs, sleeves a bit too big on her and rolled up. He smiled forgetting everything and followed her, grabbing her around the waist.

"Work can wait a few minutes. Let's go get something from that little café down the road." He saw her nod as they walked over to the bathroom.

**()()()**

Neal looked down at his watch; it was a quarter till 9. He had a feeling he needed to be at the museum by then. Something told him it was important he be there. Kate looked at him with a knowing glance, reaching over to kiss him.

"Bring me back a souvenir?" She winked at him, Neal nodding as he hugged and kissed her back.

Neal watched her turn the corner and wave, walking back to their loft before he hailed a cab and slipped inside.

"The MoMA." Neal saw the cabbie nod, the vehicle moving back into traffic. He leaned back in the seat and stared out at the scenery as it passed. He started slightly as something buzzed in his pocket. Neal reached in and pulled out his cell, pushing it to his ear.

"_Was wondering when you were getting up. Been calling you all morning. Kate there?_" Mozzie's voice sounded a slight bit irritated, Neal shaking his head.

"No. She walked home. We had breakfast at that café around the corner and I'm headed your way. Need a lift?" Neal leaned back a bit more, a sleepy yawn escaping.

"_I'm good. Actually… There's been a slight change of plans; mostly why I'm calling. I broke my arm so I'm out. It's just you and Axel now. Sorry, Neal._" Mozzie's nasally voice sounded disappointed if nothing else. Neal nodded.

"What happened, Mozz? We really needed you on this. I don't know that I trust this Axel guy to have my back." Neal was sitting up now, a frown on his handsome face. He heard Mozz moving around on the other side.

"_Not my fault. Idiot in a car hit me. I'm getting paid handsomely for not pursuing the case. Possibility more in the future if you know what I mean._" Mozzie sounded happy despite everything. He had a way of finding money like nobody else.

"I'm glad you're ok. So how long till the cast comes off? Maybe I'll walk over and sign it when I get done with this." Neal smirked to himself feeling the vehicle slowing down and seeing the MoMA across the street.

"_Sounds like a plan, Neal. Break a leg… well you know what I mean._" Mozz sounded as positive as he could. He never liked missing a good heist but it was unavoidable this time. Neal sighed and nodded.

"Just get better. I'll see you later."

**()()()**

Neal walked into the Museum of Modern Art, smiling with his usual charm at the female docents at the front. They were all young women, two of them blushing and giggling like school girls when he passed. This might be easier than he thought. He kept walking till he made it to the gift shop and entered, a tall young man with dirty blond hair and green eyes looking up at him curiously.

"_You're late_." The young man hissed loud enough for Neal to hear. He pretended to be looking at a set of notepads with famous art prints on the front.

"How much are these? My girlfriend might like one." He smiled brightly at the other man who was obviously stocking the shop for business.

"Four dollars but I suggest you get her the Mona Lisa one. Everyone finds her smile enigmatic." The young man grinned despite his earlier warning, digging into a box and pulling out a notepad with Mona Lisa on it, handing it to Neal.

"I'll key it up for you." The clerk started towards the counter and cash register, Neal following. He had already pocketed what was hidden in the notepad, pushing it onto the counter.

"I think I may come back for this. I wanted to check out the exhibits first. Can you hold this for me?" He saw the clerk nod.

"Thanks."

**()()()**

At least Axel had come through. He had passed him the key and now Neal just had to do his part. It would have been easier if Mozzie was here but he would have to worry about that later.

Neal casually strolled through the exhibits till he found the place he needed to be. He waited till the docents and guard passed then slipped into the small alcove and pushed the key into the hidden slot. The wall popped open revealing a passage into the back of the museum. He smiled to himself and disappeared inside.

"You took long enough!" The voice startled him a moment before he returned to his façade of calm and frowned at the figure. It was Axel.

"So where is it?" Axel sounded anxious, Neal making a calming motion as he opened up his jacket and pulled out an envelope and handed it over. Axel opened it up and smiled.

"Some of your best work I think. We'll need a few more copies if you think you can handle it?" The man sounded happy, Neal smiling.

"I can handle it. Just get me the cash you promised. Kate's nervous since the last job. I want to take her somewhere away from here. New York's getting a bit too confining." Neal ran his hand through his hair, combing it back and feeling a slight flutter of nervousness in his stomach.

"You'll get your cash. He'll be happy with your work. Now, go back around here till you see a green door and exit. No cameras there either. No one should be the wiser." They shook hands briefly, Neal following Axel's directions and exiting the museum soon after. He had done it… he had actually forged the bond and passed it. He and Kate would have their money and be out of this city… out of this state and on their way to another life, another country even. He felt excited, hailing a cab and slipping inside.

**()()()**

Neal's first stop was at Central Park. He wandered a few paths till he found the bench he was looking for. A small mousy looking man with glasses and what could only called vintage chic, sat there throwing crumbs to the birds with one hand, the other in a hard white cast. Neal sat opposite him, giving a little yawn, speaking through the side of his mouth.

He leaned back, legs crossed casually as he looked up at the trees overhead, relaxed. Mozzie smiled slightly, still looking ahead and throwing crumbs, a group of pigeons gathering. People walked by the bench, watching Mozzie and the birds more than Neal.

"Bonds are a good thing to have between people." He said it quietly, continuing to throw out crumbs as they sat there. Finally, Mozzie wiped off his hands and stood up, walking past a small grove of trees. Neal stood up not too soon after and went around the other way and they met up.

"How's the arm?" Neal looked at Mozzie's cast, his face obviously worried. He noticed the bandage on his friend's forehead and some other minor bruises and scratches.

"Nothing a little cash can't cure. I told you, it's taken care of." Mozzie sounded confident despite the slightly pained look when he moved his arm. Neal nodded, pulling out a pen. Mozzie looked up at him.

"Hey, I promised. What do you want me to draw, write…"


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Peter watched as the construction crew continued to work into the afternoon and evening, pulling out as much as two stories worth of rubble but there was still quite a bit of stone and masonry laying about before they could get far enough down to the basement level. He turned to see El sitting on a nearby cooler, Mozzie sitting near her on the corner both deep in conversation about something. He sighed, thinking about Neal. Once the call had cut out, they had no way to contact him. He wasn't sure what was going on with the young man or if he was even still alive.

"Honey, why don't you sit down with us? You've been standing there for hours. Please?" Elizabeth stood and walked over, wrapping her arms around his waist, nestling her head against him as she led him back to the cooler. He sat down, El sitting on his lap as he held her close.

"He's going to be ok, Peter." She hugged him, leaning her head on his shoulder as he leaned his chin gently on her head. They stayed like that for a while, Jones passing by a few times to give Peter progress reports. Hughes was near the actual excavation keeping an eye on things while having his agents keep track of Farrold's men. Peter felt helpless, trying to think positively. Neal must be ok. He has to be!

**()()()**

Neal went home, walking up to the building where the loft he shared with Kate was. He took the stairs two at a time feeling happier as he reached their floor. He pulled out his key to open the door when someone grasped his arm and turned him around.

"Neal Caffrey?" The voice seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place it, looking at its source. A man just slightly taller than himself with brown hair and eyes, a typical government issue suit and beige Columbo-like jacket looked down at him as he stood leaning back against the door. Neal gulped, his blue eyes widening as he realized what was going on.

"I thought so. You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent…" He listened in tense silence as he was read his rights, the agent cuffing him with a look like a father catching his son doing something wrong. Neal woke up from his surprise after a moment as he was being led away from the apartment.

**()()()**

Neal sulked in the holding cell, curled up on the small bed, eyes closed and wishing he were anywhere else. He wasn't sure why he was being held and had refused to say anything, the agent in charge looking at him sadly. He did make his one phone call letting Mozzie know where he was and to let Kate know.

"Caffrey, you have a visitor!" The voice of the guard spoke loudly, the sound of footsteps nearing and then a soft spoken but familiar voice.

"Neal?" Kate's voice was like a lighthouse signal in a storm, Neal turning and sitting up.

"Kate? What are you doing here?" He walked over to the bars and held a hand out to her. She grasped his and they stood like that a few minutes before the guard coughed.

"Five minutes, Caffrey." The guard yelled, Kate turning. She looked frightened but he smiled at her confidently.

"They can't prove anything." He whispered to her Kate nodding ever so slightly.

"I'll be out soon. Don't worry." He kissed her as best he could through the bars before the guard returned and she had to go. Neal leaned against the bars watching her till she disappeared out of sight, turning and slipping down to the floor as he leaned against the bars. He was breathing hard, feeling as if the bars were pushing in on him. Neal curled up on the floor, back against the bars, his chest feeling tight as he lay there.

"Hey, are you ok?" He barely heard the voice, his pulse ringing in his ears as he lay there hyperventilating. Neal's body shuddered ever so slightly, the sound of something clanging open and then a hand touched his shoulder. He didn't react, eyes closed as the hand gently patted his arm.

"Just take a deep breath. Ok? Breathe… Breathe…" The voice was soothing, familiar he thought. He felt his body relaxing, chest loosening up as he began to calm down. Neal finally turned his head, opening his eyes and looked up into two brown ones. He sat up with a start, pushing back against the cell bars.

"Feeling better?" Agent Burke crouched there beside him, a soft smile on his face. Neal just stared at the Fed, unsure of what to think. The man who'd been chasing him was helping him? He saw Burke hold out a hand, an expectant look on his face. Neal cautiously held up his hand and took hold, allowing the agent to pull him up to his feet.

"Did you need a doctor?" Burke was still being very nice to him, the action making him cautious. Neal shook his head.

"I'm good. Are you here to interrogate me?" He didn't say much else, walking back to the cot and sitting down. He made a motion for the agent to join him, the guard outside looked leery but Burke just waved a hand, sitting on the bunk across from Neal.

"We have all the evidence you know; everything to try and convict you. I just…" The agent paused as if unsure what to say. Neal would almost think he cared but how could they be friends? He was a con and Burke a Fed. Neal kept his eyes square on the agent, unsure of what he was trying to do.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm innocent." Neal kept his façade up, never admitting to or letting on he was guilty. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction. Burke had caught him fair and square but he couldn't have anything on him. How could he? Mozz would help him; find a way for him to stay out of prison.

"I know you think these people are your friends, but you were ratted out. I just thought I'd let you know. You don't have to talk to me but…" The agent paused as he saw the look on Neal's face, a sense of guilt at being so blunt but the kid was going to prison. He had to know the truth.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I want a lawyer." Neal's voice was soft, almost lost sounding. He was leaning back against the wall of the cot, sliding down to lay back against it. Neal felt more tired than ever. Was he telling him the truth and if so who could have turned him in? Mozzie wouldn't have. Neither would Kate. He tried to think…

"I… You'll be provided with a lawyer." He heard Burke stand up, footsteps echoing as he walked back to the door and the guard let him out. Neal sat up for a moment and looked across the cell at the agent.

"Thanks." He said, not really sure why. The agent turned and looked at him curiously and nodded his face still with that soft smile. Neal watched as the agent disappeared out of sight before he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. It was metal, the walls metal… the bars. He was over the worse of his claustrophobia but it still hit him hard knowing he might go to prison. He wondered who his lawyer would be and who may have ratted on him. Why did the agent tell him that? Neal added that to one of many mysteries as he felt himself start to fall asleep.

**()()()**

Farrold nodded into the phone as he leaned back against the rich leather inside the limo. He didn't look happy, his brow furrowed.

"You should have taken care of it! When they find him, the con will tell them what happened. Why wouldn't they believe him?" His voice was firm with just enough anger to show he meant business.

"Fine… just be sure he's not alive to say anything. Have someone there to help him out if you know what I mean. Just get it done! I can't have anything helping the FBI in their investigation." He hung up the cell and threw it on the seat beside him in frustration. They were supposed to have made the CI disappear to distract Burke but they had botched it. If the con was alive when they got him out of the rubble, which he seriously doubted after this much time, he could implicate them all. They had better not screw up.

**()()()**

Peter gave the keys to the car to his wife, El looking at him with watery eyes.

"Call me if… Just call me." She kissed and hugged him, slipping into the car. She rolled the window down and he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Drive safe." Peter watched her nod, moving back as she started up the car and took off. He felt lonely all of a sudden, standing there in the dust left by the car. He stood there looking after the car when he felt a hand on arm. Peter turned to see Mozzie standing beside him.

"You think… he's ok?" Mozz's voice seemed quieter than usual, surprising Peter who didn't know what to think or feel. A numbness had fallen over him or maybe exhaustion. He'd been searching for Neal all day and the dig had been going on since just before noon. It was nearly 9 pm now. It had been almost 12 hours since they'd found Neal and still they were only dragging the surface with the debris. Could he still be alive after all this time?

"Peter…" Mozz had called him by his name. Peter looked down and stared with watery eyes, blinking back the tears. Mozz seemed to be in the same boat, wiping at his glasses tiredly.

"Mozz, I can only hope he is." Peter didn't try to smile, not sure how to feel with everything going on. If this had been meant as a distraction on Farrold's part from the case, it had worked. He wasn't thinking about Farrold getting put away for racketeering, money laundering or even slum lording. He was hoping for the death penalty. If Neal was dead... he didn't want to think about it despite the obvious possibility, but if he was, Peter would make sure Farrold went down. He would make the man's life miserable.

"Hey boss!" Jones came running up, his voice staggered from running. He caught his breath, leaning over a moment and then looked at Peter.

"Jones, what's up?" Peter noticed a kind of excited gleam in the junior agent's eyes, his lips curling up ever so slightly.

"They found him, Peter. They found Neal!" Jones looked about as excited as he could be, Peter unsure how to react other than to let the tears he'd been holding back flow if only a little. He had to go see for himself.

"Neal's alive?" Mozzie's tone was dumbfounded and then he perked up a little, their exhaustion fading.

"Neal's alive!" He said it again, looking between Peter and Jones all of them looking suddenly bright and eager again. Peter felt a weight lifting off of him as they started to run towards the site. He had to be there. He had to make sure the first face Neal saw was a friendly one.

**()()()**

Prison were hellish for the young con. He didn't hold anyone responsible for his downfall but himself although he always wondered at Burke's words:

"_I know you think these people are your friends, but you were ratted out. I just thought I'd let you know. You don't have to talk to me but…"_

The agent had been square with him. They had a past if nothing else but nothing that held them beyond a cop chasing a criminal. Still the man had been kind to him even when he was at his worse, something that puzzled and intrigued him. Neal found out as much as he could about Peter Burke and with the little resources he had sent the man cards on his birthday. Heck he had once sent them champagne during a stakeout on him why not a card once a year. Let the agent try to puzzle this out.

Time passed and Kate came like clockwork to visit him. He'd been in prison two years, the ache for freedom like a drug but he could wait if she was there. He knew he could.

"I'm sorry, Neal. I can't wait anymore. I... I have to move on with my life. Don't try to find me." Her voice was flat and expressionless, her hand putting the receiver back on the cradle. He touched the glass as she stood, pressing his hands against it and looking anxiously at her.

"Kate... we can make this work. Please don't leave. I... I'll be out soon and we can start over." He was desperate to keep her here, make her stay but she shook her head and started to turn.

"I can't do this anymore, Neal. I'm tired of waiting. Good-bye." She was crying, he saw the tears she was hiding as she turned to leave. He felt the same warmth in his eyes, his hands pressing against the glass.

"KATE! KATE!"

The guard came in and looked at him. Neal wiped at his eyes glaring at the man as he held out his hands for the manacles as they led him back to his cell. He shrugged out of the same bindings as they freed him and closed the cell door shut. He curled up in the corner of his cell and sulked. He found her picture on the wall and pulled it off, looking at it and holding it to his chest.

"Maybe she was just angry. She'll be here next week."

A week passed and he had no visitors. He asked the guard Rudy if Kate had called or left a note but there was nothing. The guard almost seemed to feel sorry for him which made it harder to deal with. Neal didn't want pity, he wanted to know why Kate had left him. He couldn't understand what had driven her away although he knew deep in his heart it had been his failure. He pushed that thought away, not ready to accept his own fault for her going. She would come back. It had only been a week.

Another week passed and there was no news of Kate or a visit. He began to worry, looking at himself in the glass as he passed it on the way to his work assignment. He had a few weeks growth but he didn't care. Who would notice he had been shaving, who was there to shave for? He barely noticed his surroundings anymore, all this thoughts on Kate and why she was gone. He tried to find out where she'd gone but nobody knew. She had vanished like a ghost.

Another month went by and he had a full grown beard now, his hair shaggy and looked nothing like his former self. Nobody would recognize him as Neal Caffrey in the outside world and everyone here was used to this version. He had to make a break. He had to find Kate.

Neal pooled everything he could to make his escape. It was easy. He was a model prisoner so he got whatever he asked for. Nobody thought to question his use of a tape recorder. He wanted to hear music so they brought him one although an old worn out model but it would do. He only needed to modify it enough to change the key card he took from the guard. He borrowed some books from the prison library on car repair when the book cart came around asking a few of his more friendlier car thieves about their line of work. He learned a lot in a very short time.

He traded with another prisoner for a shard of mirror and shaver. It wasn't hard for him to get office duties for one day and quickly dig through the Warden's desk and PC and get enough info to steal his wife's credit card information and buy a uniform. Don't these people know who they're dealing with?

He had it all, Neal was going to get out. He just had to wait for the right moment and he could go search for Kate. Neal snuck into the staff quarters for the guards where he had hidden his little stash. He opened up the toilet tank and pulled out the items he'd put there, using the clean water to tidy up his look so he fit in. Nobody remembered the clean cut Neal Caffrey so he would blend in as a guard once he finished.

It took less than 20 minutes for him to shave, cut some of his hair off and wash up. He pulled on the uniform and boots and pushed the key card into his pocket. He stashed the old things back in the bag and stuffed it inside the tank again before making his break.

He made it out of the Super-max feeling like a superstar. He hot-wired a prison maintenance truck and from then on it was all easy going. He bought himself a yellow coat to blend in at the airport and get himself a nice set of wheels. The man even tipped him a hundred dollars making it easier to get around. He needed to contact Mozzie but for now he was concerned with finding Kate. She must still be at the loft.

Neal ran up the stairs three at a time, his feet light as he thought about seeing her again. He was free and he would help her with whatever it was she was going through. They were meant to be and he was going to be there for her. He knocked, not getting a reply then picked the lock and went inside.

The loft was empty except for a few small items that had been left behind. He walked around the small space looking for some small sign she might still be there but there was nothing. He continued to explore every corner, every inch till he found it and cradled the item in his arms. She had left him a message and his heart began to break. He slipped down to the floor leaning back against a pillar in the middle of the space and stared at the wine bottle, his vision blurring as they filled with tears.

"_I can't do this anymore, Neal. I'm tired of waiting. Good-bye._"

He heard those words and realized maybe, just maybe she really had left him. Neal looked at the item over and over again, puzzling her behavior when he heard light footsteps heading his way.

"I see she left."

Neal perked up, wiping at his eyes quickly but not getting up, the bottle still held tightly like a baby in his hands.

"I missed her by two days." He said those words sadly, looking up to see Agent Peter Burke come into view from behind him and walk around.

"You packing?" The agent asked but Neal just shook his head without standing.

"You know I don't like guns." He was watching the agent, Burke looking down at him and nodding.

"She leave you a note in that?" Peter seemed honestly concerned as he asked that, Neal answering back automatically.

"The bottle is the message." Neal tried not to sound too sad when he said it but it was true. She had left him the bottle as a sign she didn't believe his promises. Peter nodded.

"You know they're going to give you four more years for this?" Peter almost sounded sorry but Neal didn't want to be pitied. He was hurt and at this point he just wanted to be alone.

"I don't care." Neal finally pushed himself up slowly to his feet and stood looking at the agent a small smile forming on his face.

"Is that the same suit you caught me in?" He saw the agent smile back, looking down briefly at himself and nodding with a silly grin.

"It's a classic. Suspect is clean." Neal perked up, watching the man speak into a walkie-talkie, both of them so casual despite the situation."

"How many are there?" He was feeling worried now, flashing lights reflected from outside and the sound of sirens reaching up. Neal thought he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Including me and my men and the state troopers and cops... all of them." Peter sounded about as sorry as he could be without really saying it. Neal was glad it had been Peter and not someone else who'd caught him. Anyone else would have shot him on sight or cuffed him by now. There wouldn't have been any chat and that's what he had needed was someone to bend the ear of if only a little.

"Neal..." He heard the agent speaking to him but this felt different. The scene deviating.

"I need you to do something for me." The agent's voice sounded calmer, gentler. Neal nodded unsure of what to expect.

"What is it?" Neal noticed the little red glimmer of something on the man's jacket but he was distracted by the conversation and its sudden turn.

"Wake up."

**()()()**

Peter made it to the site first with Jones and Mozzie right at his heels. He saw Hughes smiling at him, walking over to pat him on the shoulder.

"I see Jones told you the good news? The search dogs have located Caffrey. We're just waiting for them to dig him out. They're almost there." Hughes' eyes seemed almost shiny with relief, Peter glad to know his boss was just as happy to find the CI as he was.

"Do they know if he's..." He paused unsure if he wanted to curse a good thing by saying what he was thinking. He saw the knowing look on Reese's face.

"We'll find out in a moment. Here..." Hughes took off the hard hat, vest and glasses and handed them to Burke.

"You'll need them to get closer. I'm going to watch from the sidelines for a few." He smiled at the agent and Peter grinned back, his heart beating in hopeful anticipation. Jones was already set up with hard hat, vest and glasses both agents moving in a little closer as they saw the rescue crew working hard on a particular pile of rock.

"I see him!" Someone shouted, Peter getting excited and moving a bit closer to see what was going on. The rescue dog was looking excited, the handler pulling it aside before two other men came in and started to reach into a space in the ground. After a moment he saw a very ragged looking figure pulled out of the hole. Peter moved forward as they placed the figure on a gurney an ambulance standing by.

"Neal... Is he alive?" He had moved in next to the EMTs as they carried him over to the ambulance. He saw them lay the gurney down near the back of the truck, a respirator pulled out and several other pieces of equipment as they check the young man's vitals. He was barely recognizable, his body covered from head to toe in gray sooty ash. He looked pale and almost boyish, eyes shut tightly, body limp one arm hanging loosely. Peter noticed the cuts and bruising on his friend's skin around the wrists and hands. He felt an anger in him, rage threatening to blind him but he held back.

"I'm not getting a pulse or respiration." The EMTs began to work on the young man immediately performing CPR. Peter stood aside but he wanted to push them all aside and shake the young man, threaten him to wake up.

"Neal... wake up... please..." He whispered, a cold feeling washing over him as he watched them work on his friend. Finally someone spoke after what seemed a long silence.

"Respiration and Pulse, positive." He saw them push the respirator onto the young man's face as they picked up the gurney again and started to push it into the back of the ambulance. Peter walked up before they closed it and asked to ride with him. They agreed reluctantly, Peter leaving the hardhat, vest and glasses with Jones. Mozzie looked up at him before the doors closed expectantly.

"Take care of him Suit..." He wasn't threatening, just asking. Peter nodded making a comment that Jones take the little guy home and tell Hughes where he was. The doors shut and the sirens rang as the ambulance took off. Peter looked down at his friend, taking one hand in his.

"Neal, it's Peter. Can you hear me?" Neal didn't move, his face still as the stone dust that covered his skin. He looked so pale like a statue from ancient Greece and just as delicate.

"Neal?" He kept talking hoping for a reply till he felt it. He looked down and saw the young man's fingers move if only a little, leaving a small imprint of white dust on his hand before they relaxed again.

**()()()**

Mozzie watched as Neal was carted into the ambulance, Peter going in with him. He would have gone but for his fear of hospitals and the feeling of helplessness with the situation. He saw that in Peter but knew the agent would be stronger than he if need be. He'd make sure Neal stayed alive.

"Hey..." Jones was talking to him, looking at Mozz curiously.

"I can use that ride The Suit mentioned if you're still offering." He saw Jones nod and smile slightly.

"Yeah... let me just talk to our boss and I'll be right back." Jones motioned toward Hughes, Mozzie nodding as the agent took off. Mozz walked back to the trailer realizing he had left his jacket over at the cooler. He was just picking it up when he heard someone talking inside the portable building.

"Fine... it's being taken care of. They're following the agent and CI now. Don't worry so much!" Mozzie froze as he heard the voice wondering who was talking even though he knew who they were speaking about. He heard the door opening and ducked behind the trailer into the shadows.

Two men left the trailer, one man wearing a very distinctive watch. It seemed to have something engraved along the side but in the dim light around the trailer it was hard to see what. Mozz had noticed the man earlier trying to remember who he was. He was about to peer around to see more but someone grabbed his shoulder and he almost screamed.

"Hey it's just me. Been looking for you." Jones stood there looking down at Neal's friend curiously. Mozz looked up at him and then back at the man with the watch.

"Jones was it? I need to call the Suit. Do you have his number?" He saw Jones nod.

"Good, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Neal was admitted to the ER and checked out, his wounds cleaned and washed up. When he was finally placed in a room he was stable so they had no need to put him in ICU. Peter hung around despite his exhaustion, calling El when he was certain the young man was doing well. She had been sleeping but woke up and drove down to be with him.

"So he's really ok? Oh, Peter... it's a miracle!" She hugged him tight as he walked with her and they made their way towards his room. They paused in the corridor not too far from the door and hugged again.

"Yes, they said he's still very weak but should hopefully wake up in a few days. He's healing in more ways than one. They cleaned him up so he doesn't look like he's made of stone anymore. He's gotten a bit of his color back I think." He sounded relieved, El smiling.

"Let's go see him." She wrapped her arm around his waist and he hers, both turning to head for the room when he paused, stopping her. A man in scrubs and surgical mask, looking somewhat nervously around, walked towards Neal's door slipping inside. El looked at her husband curiously.

"El, go get security. Quick!" He pushed her back towards the nurse's station and she nodded running back as Peter moved towards the room quietly.

"Nothing personal but Farrold says this has to be done." Peter had started to open the door quietly, hearing a voice speaking softly as he pulled out his piece.

"Freeze!" He saw the man turn startled, the sound of something hitting the floor. It was a syringe. Peter could only imagine what had been in there. He was filled with rage but he held back, pulling the mask off the figure and seeing the man who had taken them on the tour of the demolition site.

"You..." The man just looked at him dumbly, a frightened expression on his face. Peter pulled out his cuffs and secured the man's wrists behind him.

"You can get up now Will." The figure in the bed, bandages on their face, sat up suddenly frightening the hit man who screeched slightly. Peter watched as the fake patient pulled the bandages off and revealed one of the agents who had showed up with Hughes earlier.

"I think that was a win for our side. Good work, agent." Peter smiled as the agent pulled the fake IVs and such off of him and stood.

"I'm going to uhm... get dressed now then I'll take him from you." Agent Will Hoskins blushed slightly making his way with his clothes into the bathroom and disappeared. Peter grinned slightly, turning to the hit man who was trembling.

"You know he was wired. We have everything on tape now. You're going down with your boss." Peter was just barely controlling his rage, thinking how they had not just put his friend through torture but now this. He wanted to release his anger, but Hoskins came out luckily and he practically threw the man at him.

"Sorry but I need to leave if you know what I mean. I'm going to go see my partner. Make sure he's booked."

When Peter exited the room he saw Jones with a security guard and El coming towards him. He waved at the room.

"Hoskins has the hit man cuffed. Thanks for the warning." Peter patted his colleague on the arm as they went to the room and he walked over to El who looked at him confused.

"Isn't Neal in there, honey?" She was looking worried now but he held her and kissed her cheek.

"No... we got a warning that Farrold was sending someone to make sure Neal didn't talk. He's in another room that's secure but now we have enough to be sure Farrold won't be out on the street much longer." He seemed happy.

**()()()**

Neal was still unconscious when they showed up at the real room. He lay on the bed with a few IVs and monitors around him, face pale and still. El walked over first and hugged the young man gently, careful of his left arm in a sling and the bandages around his right hand. She brushed a bit of hair from his face and kissed his forehead.

"Neal, you're safe now. We're just waiting for you to wake up. Ok?" She hugged him once more, moving aside as Peter walked up, his face looking uncertain if anything. He sat at the chair beside the bed and took his friend's hand gently in his own.

"We caught them, Neal. Farrold is going down." He patted the young man's shoulder, stifling a yawn as El wrapped her arms around him.

"Honey, you need sleep. Come on over here and lay on the sofa a moment." She nudged him out of the chair, his hand still holding Neal's as he reluctantly rose and started to let go. He felt the thin fingers slip from his own before they gently grasped his again.

"Pe... ter?"

Both El and Peter turned to each other with a confused look.

"Pe... ter."

They both turned to the figure in the bed, Neal's face suddenly alive, eyes still closed but his hand was holding on to Peter's. He sat back down and felt his eyes growing wet with tears.

"Neal? I'm here." El sniffled, grabbing some tissues from the box on the nightstand and handing one to Peter. They watched Neal move ever so slightly, his voice just audible.

"Than... ks." The young man seemed to smile ever so slight, his eyes still shut before his grip relaxed and he went still again. El looked down at Peter with a concerned look. When he checked, the young man was just sleeping, both of them feeling better after Neal's momentary wakefulness. Peter rose, mussing the young man's hair gently before letting his wife lead him to the sofa. She curled up beside him pulling a spare blanket over them.

"Rest honey. He's going to be ok."

**()()()**

Neal didn't remember too much as he opened up his eyes and looked around. He squinted looking around the dimly lit room and tried to make sense of his surroundings. Was this just another dream or was he truly over the edge and thinking he was awake again? He glanced around with his eyes only, his body stiff and tired but he could feel and move when he tried noticing his left arm in a sling and is right hand bandaged.

His eyes paused on two figures across the room to his right. He wouldn't have noticed them but for the soft sound of snoring coming from one of them. He felt a grin on his face as he made to sit up, wincing from the action. He heard the snoring figure snort a bit and then two brown eyes were staring across the room at him.

"Neal?" Peter rubbed at his eyes sitting up and gently rising up so as to not wake his wife. He walked across with a stretch and yawn, holding out his hand. Neal raised his right and they shook.

"Peter... this is real?" He sounded hopeful blue eyes looking up at the agent curiously.

"Yes. How are you feeling?" Peter sat at the chair holding the young man's hand and smiling. Neal blinked, moving ever so slightly to get comfy. Peter tried to help by adjusting the bed angle. Neal smiled back.

"Thanks... I don't know. How long was I trapped? It felt like weeks." His eyes rolled slightly back a moment to white then back again. Peter made to push the nurse's call but Neal grasped his wrist gently.

"Not yet. I just want to... talk." He moved a bit more to get comfy, eyes rolling loosely in their sockets. Neal looked like he might pass out again.

"Ok, Neal." He saw Neal was looking at him and remember he had asked him how long. Peter gulped.

"I'd say 18 hours before they were able to dig you out. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner." Peter felt his face flush with guilt at not having gone into the basement when they'd had the chance. He wanted to say more but Neal just held a hand up and shook his head.

"Not... your fault. I saw you on the screen. You tried. What about Farrold?" He was slumping a bit, head turned to one side as he faced Peter, eyes starting to close. Neal was going to pass out. Peter held his hand trying to keep him awake.

"He's going down. We have more than enough evidence on him. The man with the watch is going to testify for a lesser sentence but at least we'll have the main guy and your captors will go away." Peter was grinning fiercely, Neal smiling sleepily back.

"Good..." His voice trailed off and he was out again. Peter tucked him back in, pushing the nurse call button. He turned and saw El watching him. Neither had noticed her watching the scene but she was smiling.

"See, I told you he would be ok." She motioned for him to come back, Peter obeying as he sat beside her and they curled up.

"You're always right, dear." He kissed her and they were sitting there till the nurse walked in and saw them. She just smiled and went to check on Neal.

"Did he push the button or did one of you?"

"I did. He was awake for a few minutes then fell unconscious again. Is he still ok?" Peter was going to stand up but El pulled him back, kissing him again. The nurse kept her smile, looking at Neal and nodding.

"He's doing fine but next time he wakes up, let us know. For now, let him sleep." She finished her check up and left the room quietly. El nestled against Peter his arms wrapped around her.

"Sleep honey. You need to rest or you'll get sick." She made him lay on the sofa, curling up next him again. Peter watched his wife start to fall asleep again, feeling his own eyes grow heavy as his attention moved from her to Neal's sleeping form in the bed across the room.

**()()()**

It was three more days before Neal was released from the hospital. He had been weak and dehydrated but had healed quickly. Hughes gave Peter time off till the case was ready to go to trial and Neal was healthier.

Neal returned to his rooms at June's, sleeping in most days as he healed. Peter and El would visit, as would Mozzie, when he had his moments of lucidness. He was over the worse of his injuries, his left arm in a sling, but he still had moments of weakness that made him stay in bed to rest.

Another week passed. Neal woke up and looked around the room. He heard voices from the terrace, the smell of Italian roast drifting in on a soft breeze. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, grabbing up his robe as he pulled the blankets aside and pushed himself out of bed. He pulled his robe on and pushed his feet into his slippers as he stood and padded towards the sounds.

"I'm just glad he's doing better. Poor dear needs his sleep." It was June's voice talking to someone. He tied his robe closed, rubbing at his eyes as the sunlight hit them and he stepped out onto the terrace. He saw two sets of eyes looking at him.

"Neal?" It was June and Elizabeth, El the one who spoke. She stood and walked over slowly, taking his hand. He let her lead him to a chair and he sat down, June pouring him some coffee and pushing some food his way. He smiled looking between the two women as they babied him.

"He's awake!"

Neal turned to see Peter coming in the bedroom door. He was smiling as he made his way towards them. He stood behind Neal and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. June stood and offered her chair to Peter.

"I'm going to get some more food for you, young man. You look too skinny." She winked at Neal taking the tray and leaving, Elizabeth following. The two men were alone now, Peter reaching up to keep his hair from whipping in the wind. Neal just dealt with it, apparently liking the feel of the breeze and closing his eyes to take it all in.

"Feeling better?" Peter's voice was curious, Neal opening his eyes and nodding.

"Yeah. I guess I needed the sleep. Sorry I haven't been around. Did I miss the trial for Farrold?" Neal yawned, taking a sip of the coffee June had poured him before he took a bite of the sandwich on the plate. Peter shook his head as he watched him, the young man feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Sorry... just glad you're doing better." Peter turned his glance to an unused cup, pouring himself some coffee.

"Thanks, Peter. It's all a little fuzzy but I seem to recall you guys talking to me on the phone. It kept me sane." He stood and walked over, hugging the agent. Peter hugged him back, the action lasting only a moment before they separated and Neal sat back down.

"I didn't want to lose my best partner." He sniffed slightly, pushing the coffee cup to his lips as he blinked. Neal noticed the tears in Peter's eyes, wiping his own away as he nodded back.

"Well I knew if anyone was going to find me, it would be you. I even had a crazy dream about when you caught me the first time. I relived the day it happened and the time after." Neal sniffled a bit this time, eating more of the sandwich. Peter looked at him curiously.

"I guess this makes us 4 and 0 now?" He smirked slightly when he saw Neal's expression. The young man started to chuckle smiling back.

"Yeah I guess it is. I need to learn to run better." He winked at the agent who gave a mock sigh of frustration.

"Don't make me reduce that radius to 5 feet Neal."

**(The End)**


End file.
